We Meet Again
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: Alexis Patricia Valentine; American, ex-assassin, genetic science project. Seems like her life couldn't get any worse. Fifty years ago she chose the happiness of the one she loved over her own and now the past has caught up with her... Oc/Russia
1. Chapter 1

_**Words spoken in Russian will be italicized and bold.**_

Words spoken in English will be normal.

It is not often one has the opportunity to visit one's own grave. However when you're a scientific accident like me you can do all sorts of things deemed impossible.

You are probably wondering what I, an American, am doing in Russia. I came here I to look at my grave, the one that was erected when I faked my own death almost fifty years ago.

He deserved better than me. He deserved someone he could grow old with. Not a genetic freak like me. I was sure that he was dead by now. There was no way, and even if he was alive, he would be old. Probably sitting in his house with a wife by his side watching over their grandchildren. He has probably forgotten all about me.

I touched the words "Alexis Patricia Valentine; Valiant solider, best friend, bright sunflower." I knelt down letting my long sunshine colored hair fall over my brown eyes. Underneath the words lay an engraving of a sunflower. Smiling I touched the memory gingerly, barley tracing the lining. I haven't been here since the funeral. It hadn't changed at all. Someone must have been keeping it up; there were some sunflowers in a vase. They were dried and dead from the frigid weather and from being out of the ground. I touched a dry petal; it fell off the stem to the cold snow floor.

"_**Who are you**_?" asked a voice I had only heard in my dreams. I stood up and turned around slowly. Expecting there to be nothing, as usual. Just the cold snow falling to the ground like an angry snow globe. I turned my head to see an almost undistinguishable figure. As it walked closer it came into focus and when it did I inhaled sharply.

"Ivan?" I asked silently, not believing it myself.

We stood there for what seemed like hours just staring at each other. He still had the scar his sister had given him; I still had the scarf his sister had given me. He still wore that ratty old coat that just added to his serial killer like façade. Same violet eyes that seemed so childish, but held wisdom and a strange softness that he only showed to me. At first when I met him he was so scary, but then…

_Flashback…._

_ "So Mr._ _Braginski," I smirked from the chair he had tied me to. I, a hired assassin with one objective in mind. Kill Mr. Braginski. "You have me tied up, what are you going to do. Torture me? I won't feel a thing, my life in general is much worse than anything you could ever do to me. Kill me, I dare you."_

_ He smirked and I didn't see what my employer had been talking about. He had said that Ivan had this evil aura. I didn't waver in my gaze from him. He just stared at me for a long moment, "You look like a sunflower," he said gently holding a lock of my golden hair in his hand. He was comparing me to a sunflower? What kind of- My thought was cut off by his hard across the face. "That is for trying to kill me; you won't try again, da?"_

_ I smiled at him, "I do not fear you."_

_ His eyes widened, "You don't?" Then he came back and knelt down in front of me. He was already a giant compared to me, but remember I was sitting in a chair. "Why not?"_

_ I stared into his eyes, "I can see no malice behind your eyes. Even when you're trying to hurt me I see that it's just to protect yourself. It's like there are three layers to you, on the outside childish and innocent. Underneath there is anger and sadism, but under that someone who wants to be loved and fears being alone."_

_ He put his hand on the back of the chair and stared into my eyes. Then he did a thing I did not expect, he kissed me._

_End of Flashback_

I saw the true Ivan. While in my flashback Ivan had taken the opportunity to regain his senses and ran up to me. "Alex?" I realized what had happened to late, for when I turned to run he had already had my arm in a tight grip. "Is that you?"

I looked him in the eyes, "You're supposed to be dead…"

"I could say the same thing about you, da," he said pulling me closer.

I carefully traced the outline of his face from his temple to his chin, finally my body and my brain comprehended that Ivan, the man I loved, was alive and standing before me. The world suddenly got dark and I lost control of my body. I think that's what happens when you faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan Prov.

She had fallen unconscious she never did that before, that's a shocker. I caught her in my arms. Scratch that she was alive, that was amazing. I brushed a few strands of golden hair away from her eyes; my sunflower was alive and had returned to me the same as when she had left. I can still remember that day…

_Flashback…_

_ I had just asked Alexis to marry me, she had said yes. When he got back to the house I walked her to her bedroom door and kissed her goodnight. After a minute or so we parted and she went into her room. I walked just next door to my room with the biggest grin on my face. The most beautiful woman in the world had just agreed to become mine…nothing could ruin this moment._

_ I went to bed with a smile on my face. I awoke to the sound of a scream, her scream. I jumped out of bed and ran into her room not even bothering to knock. There she lay and knife in her chest and a note on her forehead. That read "Failure was not an option". I ran to her, "Alex, Alex wake up. WAKE UP!"_

_ Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia had awoken and entered the room. They too gasped at what they saw. Blood painted the walls, and covered the bed. I held her limp body close, feeling the heat that was slowly leaving her corpse. Whoever had killed her would pay. I looked at her face, it looked almost panicked._

_ "Lithuania, call a doctor, quickly!" shouted Estonia, but it was too late. My fiancé, my sunflower, my Alexis was dead and no doctor could bring her back to me._

_ The funeral was long, everyone was there. Belarus even wept, she cried on Lithuania's shoulder. Poland, Ukraine, Estonia, and Latvia had shown up as well. They were also the only ones who knew about Alexis. Belarus was, somehow, friends with her she had gotten Belarus into therapy about her "brother complex" and got her to stop trying to get me to marry her._

Everyone had taken it hard. I never ever got over her. I left her sunflowers on her grave every Friday when I could, if I wasn't in town I got one of the Baltics to do it for me. I even brought her flowers when I was sick.

Now here she was, the same as the day I met her. I took her back to the limo and coldly ordered the driver to drive. The entire ride I stared at her face. I didn't even notice we arrived back home until the door opened.

I took her inside completely ignoring the Baltics. They stared at what I brought in. I took her to my room and put plenty of covers on her. Now all I could do is sit and wait for her to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis Pov.

I opened my eyes. I was in his room. And he was in it! I gulped as he came over to the bed and sat down. I sat up quickly, a little too quickly as a lot of blood rushed to my head and I felt dizzy. I clutched my head, "Uggg."

Large hands gently pushed me back down to relax. We said nothing for a long time. Simply staring at each other. How do you begin a conversation in a situation like this? 'So what have you been doing the last fifty years, I'd thought you'd be dead by now?'

"So…" He said nothing, his look only darkened and he looked to the floor. This wasn't good. "Ivan, are you alright?" His eyes snapped up to look at me and for the first time I felt fear in his presence.

"Did you not want me after all?" He was concerned about that? "Did you have cold feet?" I opened my mouth to answer. "Was living with me so horrible you faked your death? Was I such a monster that you couldn't stand to be with that you had to escape from me. Making me believe you were dead and breaking my heart?"

"No I-."

He stood up in a rage and yelled at me, "YOU WHAT? I MOURNED OVER YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MURDERED!" I started to cry. I hated it that he hated me, I had thought was I was doing was for his own good. "DON'T PULL THAT ON ME!" He grabbed me by my hair and forced me to look at him. "Why. Did. You. Lie?"

"Because I knew you didn't deserve me," I hiccupped out. His grip loosened on my hair. "I thought you deserved a woman you could grow old with, someone who you could lie on you deathbed and think 'this isn't goodbye, we'll be together again soon and forever'. I knew I couldn't give that to you!" I shouted at him though my tears. "And I knew the only way for you to let me go was to think I was dead…" I said the last part quietly.

Suddenly the hand disappeared from my head. And instead his arms wrapped around me in a bone crushing hug. I wept into his shoulder. "I missed you my little sunflower…"

"I missed you too," he let go and wiped a tear that trickled down my cheek. I felt so safe here, but I had to know. "How are you still alive and the same age as when I left?"

He didn't answer; only asked me, "How are you still alive your heart stopped beating?"

"I slowed my heart," I answered. "But you-."

"How?"

I took a deep breath, "A long, long time ago…"


	4. Chapter 4

"A long, long time ago before WWII had started U.S. government agents rounded up the unwanted. Orphans, runaways, people like me. They took us to a facility and preformed inhumane experiments on us. Many of us died, if you were lucky to survive the experiments you were never the same. Some "mistakes" as they liked to call us lost some of our senses, some lost their minds, but all lost their memory. They took it away so that none would learn about what they had done to us. I was one of the two that survived and was a success. I'm immortal, there is very little that can kill me I have learned. My partner however was tested to his limit and they learned just how far we can go until we die. I became their perfect weapon, before I destroyed their laboratory and killed at the scientists. After that I became a mercenary and carried out jobs too dangerous for the average human." I looked him in the eyes, "That's how I met you, if you remember correctly."

He touched my cheek. "Immortal?"

I nodded, "Now what about you?"

He smiled and tilted his head slightly, "I'm Russia."

"Huh?"

He then explained to me all about the countries and how it all worked. I didn't completely understand, but I understood idea.

"So, when were you planning on telling me this?" I asked angrily. His eyes widened. "You know how much trouble you caused?" I scolded him like a mother would scold her child. "I missed you lots and now I find out that if you-." He cut me off with a kiss on the forehead. I grumbled about how secrets ruin everything.

He looked at my hand, I still had the ring he gave me on my finger, "You will still marry me, da?"

I pouted, "I said yes then do you honestly think that would change?" He smiled. "Yes, I'll still marry you."

We kissed, just like we used to all those years ago. Nothing had changed. Unfortunately my soft spot hadn't changed either. Gently he stroked my neck, I moaned. "Something's haven't changed," he smiled at my helplessness.

"No," I whined, and then moaned as he gently caressed my neck. I then pushed him back sternly finally getting him to stop, "No."

He giggled childishly, "Now what should we do?"

I then remembered the few friends I had at his house, "Oh, is Toris, Eduard, and Ravis still here? I miss them." I went to get out of bed. But he stopped me.

"You missed them?" he had on an almost jealous look that was cute and dangerous at the same time. I knew what he was like when he was jealous and believe me it wasn't pretty.

"I missed you the most," I said into his ear. "You know that, there is no need to be angry if I missed some of my friends. You are the one who is the most important to me." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up only to fall on my butt. "Owwwww."

He chuckled at my clumsiness, and then he reached down and picked me up bridal style. I put my arms around his neck, this seemed like a fairy-tale.


	5. Chapter 5

Quickly I met Toris, Eduard, and Ravis again.

"Oh, Miss Valentine, it is nice to see you again," said little Ravis hugging me.

I hugged him back, "I've missed you too." Suddenly I felt a disturbing presence behind me; it sounded a lot like 'kolkolkolkolkolkol'. "Ivan Braginski! You aren't jealous of little Ravis are you?" I half teased.

"No," he smiled his childish smile, "Little Lithuania, forgot to buy more vodka."

I put my hands on my hips, "Very likely, you always have vodka around." I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a very rough kiss. Once we parted I noticed two things, a very protective arm around my waist, and the trembling trio was blushing.

"Do I guess you two are still together," said Ravis.

I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"Oh, I thought that Mr. Russia would punish you for lea-."

Quickly Toris and Eduard covered his mouth muttering something along the lines of "Shut up you idiot!"

Ivan looked down at me dangerously, "Ivan I know what you're thinking." I warned him as I started to try and escape his grasp. He grinned. "Ivan, no….Ivan. Dammit, put me down!" He started to carry me off to his room. "Dammit put me down you big behemoth! Argggg! Put me down right now!"

"I don't think so, my little _**sunflower**_," he giggled and closed the door behind us.

I jumped out of his grasp as he turned the key in the lock. "IVAN!" I whined at him. "You know how I feel about this!"

He giggled more and dropped the key into his pocket and patted it with his large hand. "You aren't going anywhere for a while."

I suddenly put on my most serious face, "Ivan, if you do _anything_ I swear I'll disappear again." Ok I know I'm kinda low for threatening that, but I really would like to stay a virgin until marriage if it's all the same to you.

"No," he said hugging me. Gently he trailed kisses up and down my neck. I moaned as he hit my soft spot. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, just cut it out," I ordered half moaning.

"Nyet," he muttered continuing to my mouth. Then my mouth was covered with his. He gently licked my lower lip, silently asking entry. I agreed and the kiss became deeper and deeper. All of sudden I broke it breathing heavily. Poor Ivan looked like I kicked him in the gut.

"Need…to…breath," I gasped out.

He giggled, returning to his childish nature, he hugged me tightly. And we stayed like that all night. His arms around me, sleeping in his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to Ivan rubbing against my stomach like a cat; I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. Blonde, almost white. He was so peaceful when he slept. I continued to run my hand through his hair until Eduard opened the door. I put a finger to my lips to silence him.

"I have to get him up for a meeting this morning," he said.

I nodded and whispered softly, "I shall wake him." Eduard left and I brushed silver locks from Ivan's face. "Ivan, Ivan, love it's time to wake up." I gently brushed his hair until his eyes slowly opened. He looked up at me and murmured something I couldn't hear. "What?"

"I thought it was a dream," he touched my face gently.

"I promise you," I said leaning down to kiss him, "it's not."

Ivan pov.

"I promise you, it's not," she kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and took in the moment. It was perfect. Alex and I could stay here for the rest of time and I wouldn't mind. "Love, Eduard said you had a meeting."

I sat up slowly, "When do you want to start planning?"

She looked at me questioningly, "Planning?"

"Our wedding," I leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

She seemed to have a revelation, "Oh, we should probably call Katyusha, Natalia, and Feliks. Oh Feliks would be wonderful help!" She light up. I didn't want Feliks to plan our wedding. "Ivan, I promise I won't let Feliks take over completely." She cupped my face in her hands. "But still he is a lot better at the girly stuff than I am." How did she always do that?

"I will call Ukraine, Belarus, and….Poland," I grumbled the last country.

She seemed surprise, "Oh they're countries too? Ivan, Eduard did say you had a meeting." America. I didn't want her to meet the other countries just yet, but now was as good a time as any. "Do you want to meet America?"

"Really?" she asked, she seemed a little excited. She looked down at her cloths. She was still wearing what she was wearing yesterday. Her scarf still around her neck. She loosened it; I stood up and helped her out of bed. "I need some fresh clothes."

"I have some of your old clothes in your old room," I said.

She winced, "I had terrible taste in the 40s." Still she walked off to her room. I changed quickly into new clothes and looked outside. She was there in a woman's suite from the 1940's. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. "Ivan I'm going to need to go back to my hotel and get my clothes."

I didn't like the thought of her going when I had just gotten her back, "Nyet," I said taking her on my arm and leading her to my office. "I will send Lithuania for them, da?"

"Alright, love," she said taking a firmer grip on my arm and following me to my office. "Now what is this, America, like?"

"Obnoxious," I said bluntly.

Grinning she said, "I'm sure he isn't _that_ bad."

Alexis pov.

"DUDE WHO'S THIS?" shouted the man I took to be my home country.

I heard Ivan sigh, "America, this is Alexis. Alexis this is America."

Tentatively I held out my hand for him to shake, "Nice to meet you."

He grabbed my hand roughly and shook it hard all the while talking really fast and yelling, "Whoa, dude, are you like a new country or something. Because you totally shouldn't be with this commie here. You should be with me! THE HERO!"

I would fell Ivan tense beside me so I said just loud enough for both of them to hear, "I'm not a country. And I'm perfectly happy here."

It seemed to take a moment for him to process what I said then his voice became quite somber, "You're human?" I nodded. "You're American?" I nodded again. "So why is a citizen of _my_ country staying with Russia?" Here he turned to Russia.

"We are getting married," Ivan said pulling me closer to his side.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a long awkward silence after that. He stared at me then Ivan. Then back at me. "I don't approve."

"Well it's a good thing that you don't get a say, da?" Ivan said holding me tighter.

"She is a _citizen_ of _my_ country, commie," he said.

I was starting to feel quite put out at him talking about me as if I wasn't even there. I curled my hands into fists, my nails digging into my palm. This was really aggravating, I hardly ever get angry. I looked down. "So Mr. America," I said in an unusually calm tone, "do you recall Project Hero?"

I noticed he visibly stiffened, "P-p-project Hero?"

Ivan stared at me; of course I forgot to tell him the name of the team that created what I am today. "Oh don't tell me you've forgotten. The team of scientist whose main goal was to create the perfect 'hero'? The same group of scientists who were all found brutally mutilated in their laboratory." I looked up giving him a wide grin, "The same scientists who performed inhumane experiments on the unfortunate children. The same scientists who pushed one of their successes to the limit and killed her, the same scientists who created _me_."

"V-valentine!" he shouted glomping me. "I've missed you. Dude you haven't changed at all. Where ha-." I grabbed him by the ear.

"I am marrying Ivan weather you like it or not," I said calm again and all traces of malice and creepiness gone.

Ivan pulled me back to his side, "She is mine, da."

"Alright I agree, but under one condition." Said America seriously. "The hero gets to give her away!" he shouted.

"Fine," I said. Ivan glared at me slightly at the corner of his eye. "Please it's not like my father is alive anyway. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid." He hugged me pulling me back to his side. "Could you give me Feliks's number?" I asked abruptly.


	8. Chapter 8

"OMG!" shouted Feliks on the other line. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He continued to shout. "Hold it; I'll be over as soon as I can."

Hours later Toris brought Feliks into the parlor. "Feliks it's been-." He gave me a tight hug.

"I thought you were, like, dead and now your, like, not!" he shouted at me.

"I'm not dead and I'm getting married," I said smiling. "And I was wondering if you-."

"Maid of honor?" he asked.

I chuckled slightly, "No, I was wondering if you'd help me plan it."

He pondered that for a moment, "Next best. Let's get started!"

"Also, isn't that supposed to be a girl?" I asked.

He pouted, "But I'd look so, like, totally hot in a dress."

I patted him on the back, "I'm sure you would. Now where do we begin?"

Hours later my left eye was twitching at the amount of work that needed to be done. Eloping crossed my mind once or twice. Feliks wanted to help me choose the dress. Great.

"Now, we need to choose a date," said Feliks. "I say we do it in the spring."

"Well, I don't know when it is good for Ivan," I said. "I'll ask him when he is done with his meeting."

"I say we invite everyone!" he said happily showing me a list of people he wanted to invite. The list consisted of country names.

I was hourly confused, "Umm, Feliks. You know these are all the names of countries."


	9. Chapter 9

After weeks of planning we had decided to invite…everyone. So there I was standing in the parlor trying to fix the bow on my dress for the party. Tomorrow we would have the wedding. I let out a squeak as the doorbell rang. "Toris answer it!" I said too nervous to answer it myself.

"You look lovely," said Ivan coming up behind me.

I shivered. "Thank you."

"Kon'nichiwa, Russia-san," said a Japanese man. "And this must be your bride."

"Da, this is Alexis," said Ivan holding me close. "Alexis, this is Japan."

"My human name is Kiku Honda," said Kiku giving a bow.

I smiled feeling somewhat at ease, "Please to meet you Mr. Honda."

He nodded and walked off. Then came a long line of guests. The Italy brothers, China, Greece, Poland, Spain, Turkey, America, Canada, Austria, Hungry, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Sweden, Hong Kong, Taiwan, South Korea, and Cuba. I smiled and politely said 'hello'.

The came in France and England.

"You bloody git get off of me!" shouted England. Ivan had gone into the other room to talk to Toris about the music.

"Ohonononon!" laughed a Frenchman.

I interrupted them, "Umm, hello. I'm Alexis." I shook the hand of the Brit.

"Pleasure."

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," said France taking my hand and kissing it. Only he didn't stop, he continued to kiss up my arm.

I laughed nervously, "Please stop."

He didn't and continued until Ivan came up behind me and pulled him off of me, "You will not try that again, da?" I smiled. Ivan was truly my hero.


	10. Chapter 10

I took a deep breath. My mind and body was at peace. I walked down the aisle, Alfred on my arm. Hesitantly he gave me to Ivan. With a glare he ran to his seat next to Arthur. I turned to Ivan; I don't think I could ever remember the words said by the preacher that bound us together. I was in raptures at his face.

"Do you, Ivan, take Alexis to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"Da."

"Do you, Alexis, take Ivan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"Yes," I said.

"You may now kiss the bride," he said. Ivan wasted no time in fulfilling that sentence.

Finally I was where I belonged.


End file.
